All I Need is You
by AmericaEngland
Summary: America and England may have survived World War II but now the real struggle to stay alive begins


Lightning shot across the sky, rain poured down, and the sound of thunder exploded all though out the battlefield. Lifeless bodies laying all over the muddy ground. The war maybe over now but the struggle to stay alive had just begun.

"England!" America desperately cried, "ENGLAND! Where are you!"

America fell too his knees, covering his face with his hands, and filling the palms of his hands with tears.

"I…I will never find him."

A faint, weak, cry came from the distance. England coughed..."I'm over here!" England said with as much voice as he could muster. And with the last of his energy he raised his arm and waved his hand, hoping America would notice.

As America looked around he saw a waving hand. Immediately he ran over to it. England could no longer hold his hand up. As he was letting his hand fall, America caught it.

"England! I found you." America said excited.

England coughed... "America… why are you crying?" England asked.

"I thought you were…" America placed his head on England's chest to hide the embarrassing tears that were running down his face.

"Oh bloody hell…America pull yourself together. You need to start acting like the hero." England said as he tried to sit up but he couldn't, it hurt to much. America looked up at England lying in pain. England placed his hands on America's face, wiping away his tears.

"I mean it, stop crying and get me out of here, you git."

America picked up England as carefully as he could, carrying him like a bride. England, being so weak, almost immediately fell asleep in his warm arms.

"I will get us out of here. I promise, England." America said looking around, "I just need to find us a place to sleep for the night."

America walked into a forest that bordered the destroyed battle field. Soon night fall came faster than he could realize. The storm had finally stopped but left behind a foggy mist. America laid England down on the wet, cold ground. As England began to shiver America took off his brown, fluffy warm jacket and placed it over him. Then he began building a fire and soon the flame was giving off a warm glow. He soon found himself falling asleep next to England.

Thoughts of the war crept into his mind. Darkness soon began to blur into a battlefield. Guns firing back and forth, people running and hiding behind things, and land mines exploding as people ran by, leaving behind big craters in the earth. America ran with his long riffle in hand and hid behind a dirt mound. England tried to follow America the best he could, but as he took a wrong step a land mine went off. The explosion sent England flying, hitting his side on a pile of rocks.

"America… America…" a faint whisper came out of no where. " America! Wake up!" America's eyes opened to England shaking him.

"Uh… what England?" America asked, rubbing the crusts out of the corners of his eyes.

"There is something moving in the bushes over there!" England pointed in the direction the disturbance was coming from.

America was terrified that it might be an Axis Power soldier. So he grabbed his gun that was laying next to him and got ready to shoot. He pointed the gun in the direction that England had gestured too, but noticed… nothing.

"England are you sure?" He said after a couple of minutes went by of silence.

"I'm positive, that bush moved!"

"Well whatever it was is gone now." America said as he sat his gun down.

It was still pitch black outside and the only source of light was coming from the burning ashes of the fire America had built. America grabbed some sticks that were around him, put them on the fire and watched them burn. Then he lay back down next to England and looked up towards the sky. He was amazed at how many shinny, white twinkles were in the darkened blue sky.

"England, look at all the stars. I wonder how many there are?" America looked over at England who had already passed out.

America looked back up at the sky and gazed at all the stars in amazement. As the fire was slowly dying out he walked into the darkness of the forest looking for anything he could use as fire wood. In a couple of minutes he had found a whole arm load of sticks. As he was walking back he tripped over something.

"Aww… come on…!" he said as he dropped everything and watched it roll away. He looked behind him to what it was he had tripped over. America was terrified when saw, what he had tripped over was scurrying away.

"Holly crap! What the hell is that..?" America yelled.

The creature turned and looked at the shadowy figure of a man sitting on the ground, staring at him.

"Oh no I has been spotted….please who ever you are just don't hurt da France…"

"France?" America said confused as the man stood up.

"Yes." France said as he recognized that the person sitting before him was his good friend America.

"America." France said as he helped him up.

"Yo buddy I'm sorry for tripping over you." America said as he scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" France asked.

" I was gathering up some fire wood but dropped it all when I tripped."

France laughed as the two started picking up sticks. When their arms were loaded down they headed back over to England. America and France dropped all the sticks making a little bit of racket. America grabbed a couple sticks and placed them on the almost dead fire. As the warmth ness of the fire started Americas mind started to wander and drift of into space, he soon found himself fast asleep.

"England!" America yelled as he ran over to England after landing on all those rocks. America took England's hand and asked, "oh my gosh are you okay?"

France then looked over not knowing what had just happened. "What are you guys doing?"

"America go I will be okay …" England said .

"England no, I won't leave you here."

"You have too, I will be fine"

America stood up and run towards France. As he was running he looked back at England and yelled, "I will come back for you I promise!"

America's eyes popped open from the noise of England's teeth chattering. As he looked at England he noticed the sun rising.

America shook England gently to wake him up, " England it's morning come on get up."

England then sat up and rubbed his eyes. America looked over at France who was snoring and shook him as well. As England stopped rubbing his eyes and as stretched he noticed France

"Wow? When did France get here?" England asked.

"I tripped over him last night…" America was cut off by France,"...Yeah I have the brose to prove it."

As every one was laughing America grabbed his gun.

"America where are you going?" England asked.

"Too the battlefield."

England being shocked and confused asked, "Why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Too see if there are anymore survivors. Now come on lets go." America said as he started to walk towards the battlefield as the other two followed.

In a matter of minutes they were out of the tree line and once again on the disturbing battlefield.

"okay lets start looking." America said as he started looking around for any source of movement.

As they walked around looking for any source of movement England spotted some one walking in the distance. It was foggy so England couldn't make out who it was.

"America look there is some one walking over there." England said pointing towards the man.

America stared at the blurry figure and watched as it point directly at England with something. Immediately he knew that this was bad.

"England run!" America yelled.

America and France started running and jumping over bodies trying to get to the forest as fast as they could. Just as England tried to follow them some one grabbed the hood of America's jacket England was wearing.

America and France had made it back into the forest where the dead fire was. America put his hand on his knees, panting trying to catch their breath.

"Ohhohoh England that was close…" France said as he looked around, "Uh… England? America where is England?"

America Sprung up and looked all over.

"oh no!" America said as he sprinted back to the battlefield.

"H…hey, America! Wait for me!" France said, running after America.

The man through England on the ground after tying his hands and feet together with a rope.

"Uh… why are you doing this untie me at once you fobish twit?" England asked," And who the bloody hell are you?"

"Ha why you don't recognize me?" the man asked as the fog started to lift and England could see his face.

"Germany!" England said surprised.

Germany laughed as he pointed a gun at England's head. Tears started stream from England's face.

"Germany no…. please don't." England pleaded.

"Too late…."

America and France had just gotten out of the forest line as the saw Germany holding a gun towards England. Right before Germany had the chance to pull the trigger America yelled," NO! Leave him alone!"

Germany was surprised and pulled the trigger. England slowly fell to the ground.

"NO…..!" America yelled as tears rolled down his face and his anger started to grow.

America started to run towards Germany when France Grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"No America I can't lose you to." France said gripping his arm tighter.

America managed to get free and as Germany started to walk away America pointed his gun at the back of Germany's head.

_Bang!_

The trigger was pulled and Germany's life less body now laid on the ground. America through his gun down and ran over to England. America put one hand under England's head lifting it off the muddy ground, and the other on this face.

"England…" America said.

England coughed as he said, "I'm fine he missed."

"Oh thank God." America said, pressing his lips next to England's.

As America pulled back they both smiled.

"Now get me out of here." England said

"Okay England let's go."

America untied England and helped him up. France ran over to them and all three started to walk towards the sunset.

THE END

A/N: This was my first story, so i hope you like it.


End file.
